


Spears and Swords

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xin Zhao/Garen fluff. Xin Zhao reflects on how he got to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spears and Swords

As time had passed, things became easier for Xin Zhao to accept. He wasn't particularly proud of some of the things he had done, but to be fair, he hadn't exactly chosen every action in his life.

His childhood memories were extremely foggy, but he knew that he'd had parents. In his heart he knew they'd been good people. Or good enough. They'd tried to defend him when Noxus invaded, he could remember that.

The first time he'd ever used a spear was that day. It was likely why the Noxians had thrown him the weapon the first time he entered the arena.

He blocked out the thoughts that followed, the man beside him rousing for the day.

Garen woke up slowly, if he was allowed, rolling onto his back, blinking a few times before looking to Xin.

Xin leaned down and took a kiss, pleased that Garen caressed the back of his neck as he deepened it.

“How long have you been awake?” He whispered, the room still dark, sunrise only just beginning.

“Not long,” Xin Zhao whispered back, moving back under the covers so Garen could hold him. They laid there quietly, Garen kissing him on the back of the head.

“What woke you up?”

“Your snoring.”

Garen got quiet and Xin Zhao could hear the pout in his quick breath out. “You can wake me up if I do that, you know.”

Realizing he wasn't good at joking, Xin Zhao sighed with a quiet chuckle, “I was kidding.”

There were both quiet for a few moments.

“It's impossible to tell with you.”

“So I have learned,” Xin returned, tilting his neck in such a way to make it look inviting. Lips fell right to the spot he hoped they would, gentle kisses falling there.

“I love you,” Garen murmured into his shoulder, sucking ever so slightly. It pulled a noise from Xin's throat as he breathed in, finally noting Garen's morning wood.

Xin Zhao pressed himself back, just to hear Garen moan into the sensation, hand sliding from his shoulder down his side. At his ass he squeezed; “We have to be up in less than an hour. Jarvan needs us...”

Ah, Jarvan. The king to be. The man that they served without question. Neither asked the other what Jarvan meant to them personally, and Xin Zhao was grateful for this. He knew that Garen would have shown Jarvan every facet of his entire heart if Jarvan had but asked. Instead, Jarvan became as a prince should be; his only love his country.

Xin Zhao gave a quiet chuckle in reply. “They moved the ceremony to after lunch, since he has a match this morning. Or were you not paying attention when I said that yesterday at the meeting?”

Garen hummed quietly, “This is why I keep you. So you can keep me on track.”

“Someone needs to,” Xin muttered back, Garen's hand squeezing his ass a bit harder. “Besides, I feel like you would remember a potential opportunity for us to have sex,” Xin Zhao said loud enough he knew Garen wouldn't have mistaken his words.

His words triggered action in Garen, as he shimmied under the covers, kissing down his back as he went. Xin Zhao shuddered, loving the way Garen could be so silly and so passionate and sweet at the same time. It was hard to believe this man lead armies into battle or did much of anything else other than be a total goofball.

But Xin Zhao knew he kept it all inside, hid all of his better traits, only sharing himself like this with Xin. Knowing what Garen would likely do, Xin rolled onto his back, a hum of approval from under the blankets.

He was hard himself, after all; knowing your lovers capabilities often lead to Xin Zhao's mind wondering. Besides, Garen was willing to try almost anything and this made it all the worse when Garen strode beside him in ceremonies. How he walked, so dignified and controlled, was nothing like he was in bed.

Lips were kissing Xin Zhao's dick now, so he brought his mind back to the present, a quip of pleasure to let know Garen to continue. Garen knew where his talents laid, and if he could do anything well, it was give head. Xin remembered when they'd very first started sleeping together, Garen completely new to doing anything with men.

Everything he'd learned was tailored to Xin Zhao's tastes and it made his head reel when he started to bob slowly, taking Xin Zhao's length into his throat. Xin Zhao was a patient coach, very good at directing Garen in ways that earned the most pleasure.

And Garen was a very eager pupil, always attempting for more, always pushing just that much harder. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Like now, when Garen ran his tongue up and down his length as he took him in and out of his throat, he'd taught himself that one. Xin Zhao had a fistful of his hair by now, moaning aloud as Garen worked.

While Xin Zhao didn't appreciate aggression towards his hair, Garen loved it, considering it a compliment and encouragement. And truth be told, Xin Zhao liked how Garen reacted when he was a little rough. Even now he could feel Garen quicken his pace, Xin Zhao pressing his head down on each down motion.

The hum that started deep in Garen's throat surprised him just a bit, causing his hips to lurch up into Garen's mouth. Xin heard Garen's reply groan, undeterred at having been inadvertently choked for a moment. When Xin let go of Garen's hair, he ran a finger between his eyes down Garen's nose. Garen stopped, sitting up and taking the covers with him as he did.

“Shit,” He uttered underneath the covers, trying to toss them off so he could see again. Xin Zhao helped out now, kissing him, pushing him backwards.

“Oh?” Garen mumbled, letting Xin Zhao take the lead.

“Yes,” Xin Zhao replied, not needing to hear the question. They had sex often, as much as they could, but it had been a while since they'd had time to do more than just mutual masturbation or oral. And while they also switched positions, the last time they'd gone all the way had been when Garen had topped.

But both knew the position they preferred and Xin decided it was time to get to that. Garen officially on his back, played with Xin's hair as he waited. Xin, confident in how long his hair was, let it slide through Garen's hands as he retrieved the lube.

“I wish you had time to let it down.”

“I assure you, I do not have time to brush it all out before the ceremony. Leave it tied.”

Garen toyed with the ends, letting it fan it against his hands, then held the ponytail to his lips and kissed it. Xin was back now, pushing his legs apart.

The first slick finger that entered Garen caused him to groan and wince all at once. “S-sorry,” He muttered, trying to force himself to relax.

“It's only been a month,” Xin replied, long finger easily sliding inside, rubbing that spot just once. Garen groaned, a great deal of tension in his body fading. Xin smiled, proud to know his lover so well.

Laying across Garen, they kissed once more, Xin Zhao continuing to rub inside with his finger. Xin Zhao had long, agile fingers, and was very talented at using them. He could name more than one time that he'd gotten Garen off on one finger alone.

That said, it wasn't what he wanted this morning, the morning sun lighting the room dimly. Xin added another finger, Garen gasping against his mouth. He pressed their lower bodies together in reply. Garen made a pleading noise from his throat.

“Xin-” He whispered and groaned, arching up as the two fingers stretched, scissoring.

Even if it had been a while, it didn't take Garen long to adjust. His body learned so fast to handle so much and it almost always made him a bit needy in bed.

Withdrawing his fingers, Xin Zhao sat between his legs, admiring the man in front of him. Garen kept his eyes up at Xin Zhao's face, much more concerned about what Xin Zhao thought than anything else. In the years they had known one another, Garen was probably the best at reading him.

Though Xin Zhao had never told him that.

The lube was opened once more and Xin Zhao poured some over the head of his dick, stroking himself to get it fully coated. Then he motioned for Garen to roll over, and he did, laughing, taking to all fours. Xin's hand that wasn't lube covered ran over Garen's ass, hearing Garen hiss in a breath of anticipation. Slick fingers wrapped around his length and Garen groaned, just as Xin Zhao began to penetrate him.

“X-Xin-”

He kept it slow, refusing to enter Garen any faster. He could feel Garen's body fight to not just lean back onto him or draw away. So much patience in a man trained all his life to be a soldier. Xin sometimes wondered how much pain he could tolerate.

Those thoughts brought up bad memories, so he rarely indulged in anything outside of light bondage with Garen. Maybe someday. Maybe some day when he didn't tie every act of potential aggression as a trigger to less pleasant memories.

He handled his memories and guilt better than his prince. Jarvan and he had made very close friends when Jarvan returned from all of his trials. Their pain had similarities and tied their hatred to Noxus into their very being. A strong bond had built between them from this.

It was amazing to see how their emotions had reflected into Garen, though Garen had always hated Noxians on principle. He was like a sponge in so many ways; if it effected his love ones, it effected him. Garen was truly terrifying when he fought, but seeing his face when he returned from battle with Noxus could almost make Xin forget moments like these.

When Garen was groaning, a desperate edge to his voice. Xin was fully inside now, adjusting slightly to make sure that when he thrust he would hit the right spot. As he began to thrust, Garen moaned, dick lurching in Xin's hand.

The pace around Garen's dick was far slower than the thrusts into him, knowing the difference in sensations drove Garen wild. He was groaning, trying to use his hips to get Xin Zhao to stroke him faster. His actions only proceeded to drive Xin further inside, Garen crying out in pleasure.

Xin relished in knowing he got Garen. This was his love, tied so intimately to his duty. It was a perfect match. Even if they would have both dropped everything for Jarvan, Xin Zhao was glad Garen wanted him.

He quickened with his pumping of Garen's dick now, knowing that if he didn't Garen would break into begging. Xin wanted it to be only pleasure this morning.

“Aah-” Garen's breath came out in a noise, hips tilting as he was stroked faster. Another change in posture that gave Xin yet a better angle. It was funny the strange things Garen did subconsciously to increase his own pleasure.

Not that it wasn't mutual, with the slight tilt easing Xin Zhao's strain to keep hitting the same spot. Xin began to slam into Garen now, wanting to hear him as he as he finished.

“Oh, X-Xin-” The 'n' of his name cut off some as he ejaculated, body rocking back as he climaxed. Xin enjoyed the tightening around his dick, continuing to thrust as Garen rode out his orgasm. He could almost time it, thrusting faster so he could come just as the last shakes passed Garen's body.

“G-Garen,” Xin moaned, holding Garen's hips as he came inside. Garen shivered at hearing his name, also really liking that in bed as well. Their time together had taught Xin Zhao so many secrets about Garen.

He slid out as Garen collapsed onto the bed; Xin laid across his back, kissing the top vertebrae of his spine.

“I love you,” Xin Zhao whispered now, smiling when Garen made a happy quiet noise.

“I love you, too...” He mumbled back, voice somewhat muted by the pillows as well. There was silence for a bit as Xin Zhao sat in the bed. “Can I...” He paused for a moment. “Sleep some more?”

Xin chuckled, his voice a pleasant noise in the room. “Yes, Garen. I'll wake you in time to bathe before the event.”

Garen's hand gripped Xin's tugging him down once more, Garen turned to pull him into a kiss. “I love you, Xin Zhao. Thank you.”

And Xin Zhao took that thank you for everything it carried. This country was his family now, the Might of Demacia his home.

“It was my pleasure,” Xin replied letting Garen drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't have steady internet over the next month... so my updates maybe few and far between, to all my stories. My sincerest apologies. All the same, hope you enjoyed this.  
> (story titles are not my forte. so feel free to chuckle about this one)


End file.
